Gambling for Love
by Gamer95
Summary: Celestia Ludenberg has won yet another poker game against a certain Vernon Dursley. However, her victory comes at a great cost for said man's nephew...Unless she has anything to say about it. Unable to withstand the desire to care for the adorable little boy, Celeste takes him in as her own. Does she have what it takes to raise him?
1. Chapter 1

"Now, you're positively certain you wish to do this?" Celestia Ludenberg held back a smirk as she looked at her opponent, an obese man who had an absolutely abysmal poker face. "They don't call me the ultimate gambler for nothing you know. You've a lot to lose, and the chances of you coming out on top in the end are quite small, wouldn't you say?"

Vernon snorted loudly. This pale eyed wench thought she could beat him? She was clearly only a few years out of her teens, twenty one at the oldest.

Celestia was laughing loudly in her head. How did this tub of lard have the mental capacity to think that he could beat her. She had seen him gamble earlier, he had a terrible tell. This would be SO EASY!

"Alright, Fat Man, if you think so..."

"Try and beat me punk." he growled.

*Ten. Minutes. Later*

"I fold." Celestia said with a smirk as Vernon did his ninth spit-take. This couldn't be happening, that was EVERYTHING HE HAD! Vernon was red in the face. He knew the cause of all this and he knew Ex-Actly what he was going to do about it. The Freak had to go, plain and simple.

Celestia laughed as his face turned from red to purple. "Goodness me, I wasn't aware you were such a poor loser. Shall I call your mother before you throw a tantrum?" She loved poking fun at the idiots who got cocky and arrogant only to lose spectacularly to her.

"Shut up you damned Freak!" He yelled before violently shoving his way out of the casino.

"Goodness, what a horrid man... Well I guess I'll turn in too." She turned in her chips, collected the HUGE pile of cash, and left the casino, returning to her Hotel.

"Hello Ms. Ludenberg." The doorman greeted her, "Fun night?"

"Very good." She said as she stepped into the elevator. as she stepped out of it though she began to hear a banging noise combined with screeching... what could that be? "Hmm...With that horrid racket happening, I doubt I'll be getting any sleep...Perhaps I'll go see what's causing it."

"You think you can screw over my trip with your Bloody Freakishness?! ANSWER ME!" Vernon screams while whaling on Harry with his fists.

Harry Potter was scared, confused and hurt. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be safe and loved, not with his Uncle. But Freaks didn't get love and attention... Freaks got cupboards and two peices of bread a week... He hated being a freak. Why wasn't he normal, like his aunt, uncle and cousin? Maybe then people would actually be able to tolerate his presence, rather than instinctively hate him.

"Well your freakishness won't bother anyone again. Not after tonight." Vernon said sadistically. He picked up Harry by his neck and was about to slam him into a wall, when there was knock at the door.

"I'm BUSY!" Vernon screamed.

Celestia was not convinced with an innocent act going on in there. She'd have to quiet whatever business that was going on in there down first. She found herself surprised when she found the door was open a crack...

"...My apologies, sir!" She called in a disguised voice, hoping to eavesdrop a bit. "I'll come back later!" She faked the sound of footsteps, then stealthily snuck up to the side of the door to listen to what was happening behind it. 'This is quite exciting...A refreshing change of pace from my daily life.' She thought.

"No where were we you DAMN FREAK!" Vernon yelled as he went back to choking Harry against the wall. Harry tried to gasp for air but Vernon was clutching so tight he was leaving bruises. Harry began to sob, he wasn't ever going to be loved! He was going to die a miserable little freak... But then...

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" a voice yelled from the now open door.

Vernon was lost in his rage, and didn't hear the person yelling. "I LOST THAT POKER GAME BECAUSE YOU CURSED ME WITH BLOODY BAD LUCK, BOY! WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU ON THAT DOORSTEP TO FREEZE TO DEATH! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, I WOULD HAVE WON!"

Celestia's eyes widened, and her already pale complexion somehow grew more pale.

Celestia immediately grabbed a random object off the coffee table nearby and threw it at Vernon to get his attention.

Vernon snapped towards her, dropping Harry and stomping towards Celestia, who was backing away.

"You can go too you little bitch!" He yelled lunging for her before a figure jumped from the side and knocked Vernon off course. The figure happened to be a guard who had received complaints about noise.

Celestia saw that Vernon was downed, and took the opportunity to make her way over to Harry, making sure to bring the heels of her high heels down as hard as she could on Vernon's crotch area. "Filth like you shouldn't reproduce." She spat. Still...She couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible herself. He had been blaming the child for his loss to her in the poker game...Perhaps if he had won, the child would have been spared this pain... Celestia flipped on the Hotel Room light and examined the boy. The Darkness probably would've been needed when she saw him... He had cuts and bruises and his neck was a deep purple. There was dried tears and blood streaming down his face...

"Oh my Goodness..." She breathed, clasping a hand over her mouth in shock. "Child...Please forgive me...If I hadn't defeated him so soundly..."

Harry was barely able to make out what she was saying. He almost didn't register when he was picked up. Instantly he freaked, kicking and struggling to escape. But he barely did any damage.

"Relax little one. I will not hurt you." she whispered in his ear.

One of the guards came in and looked at the scene.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"Do so now." She says, carrying the child down to the lobby.

"W-what are you gonna do with me?" he wheezed.

Celeste felt a pang in her chest, and she looked down at the little boy with a frown. "I...I'm unsure...But I assure you, something will come to mind, and you will not suffer such pain ever again."

"But i'm a f-freak... freaks deserve to be hurt see?" he lifted up his shirt to show scars that were words.

Celestia could've died from shock. Freak, worthless, dead to everyone...

"Oh my God, what on Earth is this?! What did Walrus Boy over there do to you, child?! This is no way for a child to be treated! I wouldn't wish such torture on my worst enemies, for goodness sake!"

Harry was confused. "But they're normal? Other freaks get this treatment too. It's how it... works right?"

Celestia felt her heart start cracking and she hugged him close. "No no no, that isn't true... you're no freak."

"But-"

"No. There will be no more of that. You are NOT a freak. In fact, I'd go so far as to say you're the furthest thing from it. When I look at you, do you know what I see?" Harry sniffled.

"W-What...?"

"I see the most pure human in existence. Who is also Very. Very. Cute." she said with a stoic expression as she rubbed his head.

"But I'm ugly..."

"No child. Far from it." She said, arriving in the elevtor. "It's absurd for a man who looks like an anthropomorphic walrus to say that an angel like you is in any way ugly. I'd say you're an adorable child." Harry looked up at her.

"Thank you...Um...And you're really pretty..." He complimented back.

Celestia smirked and looked down at him. "Thank you very much little one. My name is Celestia. What's yours little one?"

"H-Harry Potter..." he replied.

"Hello Harry. Would you like me to ride in the ambulance with you dear?"

"Yes please..."

Celestia grinned and lightly kissed his forehead.

"What was t-that?" he asked in confusion.

Celestia frowned. "Now don't tell me you don't know what a simple kiss is...Has he been that unfair to you?" She shook her head. "No matter...That's in the past. Have some more." She gave him three more kisses, one on the tip of his nose, one on his cheek, and one more on the forehead.

Harry felt something tug on his mouth and for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

"That felt... nice. Thank you Miss Celestia..."

"No trouble at all dearest."

Harry, finally comforted, managed to be lulled into a haze. He was close to slumber when Vernon's loud voice and sirens woke him up, causing him to shake and hide in Celestia's chest.

"THE DAMNED FREAK'S FAULT!" Vernon could be heard screaming as he was forced into a cop car. Harry whimpered and clutched to Celeste's clothes for dear life. "DO YOU HEAR ME, FREAK?! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU, CONSEQUENCES BE DAMNED!"

Finally the car door shut, closing off the man's voice. Celestia pulled Harry's head closer and whispered soft shushing noises in his ear.

"It's alright dearest... the man won't bother you again... We're going to go somewhere safe..."

Harry felt himself calming down. He relaxed, finally falling asleep in her lap. Celestia grinned. 'He's so cute...Hmm...My lifestyle HAS been getting rather stale as of late...Perhaps if I took the dear boy in, it would...spice things up a bit, as they say...'

But could she really? She was a wild gambler, not a mother! But as she looked down at his little face she knew, that- His injuries were disappearing?!

'Whatever in the world...?' She thought with a frown. However, her surprise immediately turned to glee and relief. 'Who cares? If they're gone I can take him in quicker!' she thought as she carried Harry back up to the Hotel Room. She'd have to go back home soon. Right after she spoiled the little dear to death...

Harry subconsciously wrapped his arms around her tightly, and Celestia smiled.

"No more pain for you... only love... Yes...Lots of love indeed, precious..." She smiled softly. "I'm certain if Yasuhiro were here, he'd blabber on about 'destiny' and 'fate' and how this was 'meant to be.'

Meanwhile, far away in England, a certain family would find that all their funds were gone, along with the head of the household... Petunia would find herself torn between furious with Vernon for splurging all their money and devastated he was gone.

Far away in an old castle, a headmaster fool would find the most precious thing in the wizarding world gone, and without a trace..

And little Harry Potter? He would find himself waking up the next morning not to the pitch darkness of the cupboard under the stares...but to a pale, smiling face, gentle red eyes looking down at him, assuring him all would be well from that point forth.

And all would be well...


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of red eyes opened, the goth woman who owned them letting out a soft, dignified yawn as she woke from her slumber. She felt a small weight in her arms, and remembered the events of the night prior... "Oh...god..." she said to herself, the gravity of last night's events really hitting her. She was a mom now...she had an abused little one to tend to, feed, read to, play with etc... 'Oh my goodness, this is real...I...I...I don't know how to feel...I'm...confused...'

But a small coo from Harry and his tiny arms around her neck made her feel so much better... She noticed Harry was waking up slightly. She closed her eyes and gave him her best smile. "Hello there, my little darling." She whispered gently.

Harry had thought to have had dreamed the events of yesterday evening, but when he saw Celestia he smiled and cuddled her more, happy to be held. "You're really real..." He said softly, enjoying the warmth and love exuding from the pale woman's body.

Celestia smiled and pulled his head down above her bust, trying to get him to sleep more. "Shh...I know. You're really really cute too."

Harry smiled up at her sleepily. Then his beautiful green eyes slowly closed as he went straight back to sleep in the woman's arms, wrapping his own little arms around her for good measure. Celestia smiled and decided he needed a bath before they left for Japan. After all, he WAS covered in...blood and dirt... So she laid in bed with him for a little while longer before gently waking him up with some small shakes. He let out a soft whine and looked into her eyes. "Hmm...?"

"Hello, my dear. It's time to wake up now." She said gently.

"Y-yes ma'am..." Harry said, attempting to stir and move, but was still in some considerable soreness. So Celestia resorted to carrying him to the bathroom herself.

"You, my little one, need to get cleaned up." She said fussily. "You're absolutely FILTHY! And while I'm at it, I may as well stop by the town today and get you some fresh clothes. No child of mine is going to spend his days in these...these RAGS."

Harry shook his head. "N-no...this is all I deserve...rags and filth..."

Celestia's eyes narrowed, before she shook her head and looked at him seriously. "No. No more talking like that. You are MY child now, and MY child deserves only the best clothes this city has to offer."

"B-but-"

"Harry...please. Just allow me to help you..." she asked. Harry nodded. Celestia smiled. "Very good. And of course, my little one will need plenty of things to keep him entertained...Um...Toys, if you will."

"T-toys..? I get...toys?" He asked carefully.

"Well of course, dearest. Why, every child needs to have toys! I remember when I was around your age, I had the most BEAUTIFUL china doll..."

"But-" Celestia have him a look. "Y-yes ma'am."

Celestia sighed. He was so emotionally fragile...She had to be gentle with him...He needed moral support, as well as physical affection... She cuddled him a bit before pulling off his shirt and biting her lip. Disgusting... She gently placed a hand on his tiny cheek and kissed his forehead. "You'll never be hurt like this again, my little darling." She said softly. "Never."

"P-promise ?" He asked her.

Celestia nodded, pulling off his other garments. "I promise." She gave him a gentle hug. "Now we MUST get all this filth off of your tiny body...Poor dear, have you ever even had a bath?"

"B-bath...?" That answered her question. She turned on the water, letting it warm. Harry looked at it fearfully.

He remembered this...The water was always scalding hot or freezing cold...Then his aunt or uncle would repeatedly shove his head under for ten seconds at a time, allowing him five seconds for breath before putting him back under... Celestia noticed his discomfort and rubbed his back. "Shh...Its alright. No pain here."

She gently set him in. He flinched when he felt the water was...Comfortable? "H-how..?"

Celestia got to scrubbing him down, careful not to hurt his injuries. "Filthy, filthy, filthy..." She mumbled disapprovingly, carefully tending to the dirt caking his little body.

"I know...mm sorry..." he whispered to her.

Celestia sighed, "Your body is filthy. You are pure and innocent." She gave him a kiss on the nose. "PLEASE, love. Stop insulting yourself. It's not true. Not a single word you say about yourself is correct." Harry nodded up at her and gave her a small smile. Celestia grinned and resumed scrubbing, getting a through cleaning everywhere before moving on to his head. By this point, Harry was feeling sleepy again... He relaxed, almost falling asleep again before she said, "Uh uh. I need you to stay awake until I dry you off and get you into some better clothes." Celestia giggled. "I'm sure it's quite cozy in there, but do try to be strong, all right, dearie?"

"Yes...o-okay..." he muttered, letting her clean his hair nice and good before she felt satisfied and began to drain the soapy water.

The little boy was so relieved. He felt clean! The dirt caking his body was gone! It was...AMAZING! She wrapped him up in a large and fluffy white towel, cradling him close as she dried his head with another one. "All better!" She giggled and held him like a baby. "There we are, nice and happy, right precious?" She said, placing her nose against his in an affectionate manner.

Harry giggled softly as she swaddled him up a bit more, becoming basically a toddler burrito. She set him on the bed, kissing his tired head. "Okay love...why don't you go sleepy and I'll get you some new clothes to wear?"

Harry let out a soft hum of content. "Thank you, Miss Celestia..." He said sleepily, nestling closer into his comfy towel. He loved Celestia...She was so kind and sweet... Celestia hummed in his ear until he fell asleep. She hoped she could be quick... She stepped up and left the hotel, going to get Harry just one outfit before packing up She would have to pick a good outfit, though... Something that would make him look...handsome and distinguished. She shook her head. No time! That would have to wait... Rushing into a store she bought a shirt, with dinosaurs on it and a pair of jeans. They would have to do for now. She was in a rush... She would have to get him dressed quickly so she could catch her flight. Plus she still had to go through the adoption procedures...So she power walked back to the hotel and slipped into the room to see...Harry crying. Celestia's eyes widened. "Harry? What's wrong, my dear?" She asked, confused as to why he was crying. Had something happened while she was away? He didn't respond to her, to enraptured in his sobbing. She quickly rushed over and hugged his still naked form, attempting to quiet him. "Hush now, my child...It's all right...You're entirely safe. Nothing will harm you. Hush..." She whispered in his ear, placing him in her lap and rocking him back and forth gently.

"M-miss Celestia? I...I had a b-bad dream..." he told the concerned guardian truthfully. She made a mental note and snuggled him some more.

"Well...That's all it was. A bad dream. It's not real. It won't hurt you while I'm here to keep you safe." She whispered gently into his ear.

"I-It was so..." He cried more into her chest. She looked at him sadly, letting her body comfort him until he stopped.

She gently cupped his chin in her fingers and made him look into her piercing red eyes. Then, she very gently pressed her forehead against his tiny, TINY one, looking directly into his emerald green eyes. "You've nothing to fear, while I am here." she rhymed. Kissing his nose again before pulling out his clothes. "I brought you something." She said gently. "Look...These are your brand new clothes. I'd much rather you change into something fresh and clean than put those filthy rags back on, my dear boy." Celestia pulled it on over his head, having Harry pull on his pants and getting ready. "There!" She looked over at the child, and clapped her hands in satisfaction. "Wonderful! You look just DARLING!" She exclaimed happily before picking him up and holding him close. He looked down Sheepishly. Celestia grinned and sat him on the bed. "I'll pack, then we'll return to my home, is that all right my dear?"

"H-Home...?" Harry asked curiously. Celestia smiled mysteriously.

"Yes, dearie. I live in a different country. Japan, to be precise. And that is where your new home will be."

Harry looked around fearfully and bit his lip. He was scared...what would it be like? "W-What...Are-Are the people nice?" he asked quietly

Celestia smiled warmly. "They're no different from the people in this city right here." She said reassuringly, rubbing his tiny head. "I promise...You'll be happy there, all right?"

He grabbed her arm tightly. "I-I just...wanna be with you..." he told her sincerely, cuddling her arm. Celestia's eyes widened. She placed her free hand over her chest. She felt as though her heart was melting...This boy...This...sweet little ANGEL... He was ALL hers. No one else's. Forever. She snuggled him more, then packed her bags quickly. She couldn't wait to show him his new life...

After a surprisingly quick stop by the adoption agency and getting Harry a passport, then falling asleep on the plane ride, the two awoke in the other country. Harry had been scared but stuck it out for his new caretaker.

Celestia felt a surge of pride well up within her as she stepped off of the plane, holding her dear child close. Harry noticed that all the people had similar features to Miss Celestia. It was warm and sunny...he liked it. He could get used to this nice place... He thought happily. He snuggled into her and Celestia decided to take them to lunch. She briskly moved towards a simple restaurant and seated herself. Smiling, she handed Harry his menu and opened up her own, inspecting her choices thoroughly. When the waiter came and asked for their order, Harry had no idea what to say. He didn't know WHAT to say. The reason for this? He couldn't read his menu, as it was in a foreign language. Helpless, the little boy turned to Celestia for help. After ordering herself a realisation dawned on her. She turned back to Harry with wide eyes and a shocked expression before quickly telling the waiter to add another one of her orders. She mentally cursed herself. What was she THINKING? Bringing a child who could only speak English to Japan with no lessons... She turned back to Harry and hugged him, apologizing multiple times. "Harry...please forgive me! I didn't think to...ugh...I'm so sorry."

Harry looked up at her in confusion. "Um...It...It's okay, Miss Celestia..." He said softly. "I shouldn't be talking to too many people anyway..."

"No no no! Harry it is important for you to be social. I am an...important woman. I have many social gatherings."

Harry looked down. "Oh..."

"Don't you fret, love. I'll have a tutor hired for you. You'll be speaking our language yet, just you wait." She said with a smile and a nod.

Harry smiled at her, then realized he didn't know what she ordered. The food looked different than ones in Britain... "Um...Miss Celestia...?"

"Yes, my dear?" Celestia asked with a smile.

"Um...What did you order...?"

"Just some simple fish love. Have you ever had fish?"

Harry looked down in shame. "N-no..."

Celestia smiled. "Well...You're about to. I do hope you enjoy it, the fish here is VERY well prepared in my personal opinion..." Harry scooched closer and snuggled close. Celestia grinned. "My, aren't we affectionate?" She cooed, giving his cheek a gentle pinch.

"S-sorry..." he said quickly, mistaking her banter. She quickly reacted, trying to be kind and quick.

"No no no, it's QUITE all right." She cooed. "In fact, it's more than all right. It's quite adorable, really."

Harry nodded and Celestia put him in her lap, cuddling him and talking to him until the food arrived. "Oh, good! Our meal has arrived." Celestia said cheerfully. "Now then...Open wide and say 'aah.'"

Harry hesitantly did so. "A-aaah..." he said, a strange taste appearing in his mouth. He let it sit for a minute before smiling. It was good.

He looked up at his caregiver, who smiled back. "I trust you enjoyed that, then?" She asked with a tilted head.

"It...It was really yummy..." Harry admitted.

She smiled and finished feeding him his lunch, even giving him some of her fish before finishing hers, paying, and calling a car to drop her off at her "Humble" Home. "Well, my dear, we're home." She said with a calm smile. Harry peeked out the window.

"Wow...It's...so big..."

"This is where you'll be staying from now on. It is ALWAYS clean, and there is plenty of food to eat and enjoy."

Harry looked around as she carried him towards it. An elderly man greeted her at the door, in tux. "Konichiwa Celestia-Sama." Celestia nodded and exchanged a greeting in Japanese. The elderly man regarded Harry with surprise. After a quick exchange the man nodded and waved at Harry, shutting the door behind him and giving Harry a chance to observe the spread. It was massive, with interesting Color Patterns, paintings and rugs decorating it. Celestia was always a fan of the gothic culture, and her mansion was heavily based around it. She even had her servants dress as vampires.

But when a maid came by and flashed her fangs at them in a smile, Harry grew fearful and hid. Celestia let out a small sigh and looked at the little boy. "Calm yourself. It's only a costume."

"S-she has-"

The maid happened to speak great English so she stopped and pulled the fangs out. "It's just a costume young one."

Celestia nodded to her maid in appreciation and smiled at the child. "There, you see? You've nothing to fear from them."

"I...I think they look scary...but t-they're c-cool..."

Celestia and Remilia, the maid, smiled and Remilia left on her way. Celestia looked at Harry. "Now, how would you like to see our bedroom, hmm?" She asked sweetly.

J"O-our...? But I ...need a c-cupboard..." he told her. She quickly jumped in to mother him.

"No no no no no." She said gently. "A little boy needs a BEDROOM. Not a cupboard."

Harry began to feel distraught. Everything she said was different! Why did she insist he was something he was not?! "No...l-little freaks need cupboards!" he said, at a volume that wasn't a whisper. Celestia was stunned. He was looking like he was about to have a mental breakdown! What could she do?! She quickly set him down and tried to calm him with her comforting gestures but he was too far in. "You k-keep telling me I'm not but I am, I don't deserve this, I need to be hit, I need less food and I don't deserve you!" he cried, sobbing.

Celestia tightened her hold on him and rocked him back and forth. "No, my sweet, DARLING little baby..." She whispered lovingly in his ear.

"Y-yes! Why?! Why do you keep telling me that?!"

Celestia tightened her hold, her eyes becoming wide in shock. "Harry, stop...Please...NONE of it is true...Please stop. I really don't like it when you insult yourself in such a cruel manner."

Jul 4"But...this is everything they told me..." he said, coming down from his high and breaking down in emotional tears.

Celestia began to tear up as well, her makeup running slightly as a result. She placed his tiny head over her chest and gently ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "Shh...my darling angel...all they told you is wrong...please understand this...you are a cute...polite...sweet little Angel who deserves every good thing this world has to offer."

Harry looked up at her, looking confused and scared and upset, until he saw the complete and utter sincerity in her red eyes. "you...you pwomise...?" he asked her, his voice changing due to his emotional state. Celestia gave him a small smile.

"I promise...I promise you...now, you look super sleepy! Let's get you into bed."

Harry sniffled and snuggled closer to her, enjoying the warmth and love she was exuding. He was so...SO happy... "I...I love you miss Celestia..." he mumbled, messing up his Rs due to being sleepy and hiding in her bust as she laid him down, tucking him in to one of the biggest, most comfortable beds in the country. He sank so deep into it, she positioned some pillows beneath him to keep him afloat.

She gave him a tearful smile and planted a soft, tender kiss on his brow. "I love you too, dearest." She whispered softly in the sleeping child's ear. She decided to sleep as well, pulling off her dress and simply wearing her undergarments, snuggling him and sleeping. She gave him one last smile before her eyes closed. Subconsciously, she pulled him tightly against her bosom and rested her chin on the top of his tiny little head. She loved him...he loved her...the two would never be seperated. EVER! That was a promise.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day had come, and it was lunch time. Harry was chomping away on his sandwhich happily while Celestia was trying to break the news to him. He was getting a tutor.

The day prior, she had offered to teach him how to play cards, starting with a simple game of go-fish. Harry seemed to enjoy it, actually winning a game or two. He got such a happy look whenever he got one. It was so cute... However, the fact that she had to teach him what the numbers were was a reminder that he needed tutoring. "Harry...there's something I need to tell you about." she told her charge. Harry looked down, deflated. She was gonna leave him now... "Do you remember yesterday, when I attempted to teach you proper Japanese?" She asked, spearing some salad.

"Y-yes...? Did I...not do it right?" he asked, trying to figure out if she wanted to get rid of him or not.

"Well Harry, I didn't do a...really good job. In fact I was awful. So...I hired a tutor for you."

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "A...tutor...?" He asked. 'What's a tutor?"

"A tutor is someone who helps you practice learning, but when you're not in school. I'm going find the best tutor I can, and get you the education you deserve."

Harry was uneasy of this idea. "Um...Y-You'll...be there...r-right...?" He asked timidly.

"Well, I do have to go out and obtain more money to pay for the house." she said gently, "So while its schooltime, it's work time for me. Sorry baby..." Harry looked down and let out an uneasy sounding whimper. Celestia stood up from her seat and knelt down next to Harry, giving him a tight hug. "Hush, my little baby...come now, I promise all will be okay!"

Harry looked up at her and gave a forced smile. "K-Kay...M-Miss Celestia..." He said softly, trusting her judgement.

Celestia patted his head and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Good boy. For today lets just play and have fun alright?"

Harry smiled happily at his caregiver and hugged her tightly. "Kay, Miss Celestia..." He agreed softly, resting his head on her bosom. Celestia smiled lovingly and lifted him up in her arms carrying the dear into the living room to play watch TV. She just adored him so much...And she eagerly awaited the day he would accept her as his mother.

Little did she know, the younger boy was tossing around this idea in his head. 'She's like a mum...she feeds me and gives me clothes...but she probably doesn't like me...' He shook his head. 'Well...No...She DOES like me...But...As a friend...She'd NEVER wanna be my mommy...But I wish she was...I want one...really bad...' he thought to himself before a blanket suddenly was thrown over his head.

"Stay warm!" Celestia giggled softly. "Winter IS coming, and I do believe it's going to start snowing any day now...The heater's under maintenance, so I feel it best for you to keep warm."

"I...I don't have to work outside do I...?" he asked the gambler. She inwardly growled at the Dursleys and hugged the covered up bundle.

"Oh, don't ever worry about such a thing, my precious little bundle of joy." She gushed gently. "I'd NEVER make you work under such HORRID conditions..."

"You...you won't?" came his muffled voice from beneath the blanket.

"No my precious baby angel...never." she released Harry, who struggled to escape the confines of the blanket.

Celestia giggled. "Goodness, you're like a cute little cocoon." She poked his nose playfully. "Why don't I help you out of there?"

"Yes please..." came his reply.

She lifted up the blanket and giggled when he poked his head out, his hair sticking up from traffic. "Oh my goodness, it seems you're having a little bit of hair emergency, my dear. Let me fix that for you..." She gently smoothed his hair back. "There we are, all better now." She gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. Harry giggled and put a hand on his nose in happiness. Celestia pulled the blanket over herself and pulled the little one onto her lap, turning on the TV. Harry wasn't able to understand a single thing in the TV. It looked different from his cartoons and it was in a different language. "Hmm..." Celestia thought, noting this, "I might have an English Dub of Sailor Moon somewhere... Harry stay here please, I shall return shortly."

Harry nodded as his mother figure gently placed him down, gave him another kiss and left the room. He took the time alone to privately think about how much he adored Celestia... 'She's pretty...and tall...her hair is so pretty and strange and she gives me kisses and hugs! She even let's me eat food...and not do chores...and she bought me a toy!'

He began thinking hard. Then he decided...Someday, he WAS going to ask her if she would be his mommy! She wasn't going to hit him, she'd told him that, and she might say yes! That made it worth trying! He rocked back and forth on the couch, waiting for her to return. It was agonising being alone now. He immediately perked up when he heard footsteps from the hallway. Celestia walked in with a bright smile, holding a box set. "One of the maids assisted me in finding this. Harry this is Sailor Moon. It's a tale of magical girls who protect the planet!"

Harry winced at the word magical. But he still wanted a question answered. "M-Miss Celestia? Why does it look different then cartoons back at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's?"

Celestia smiled and gave his head a gentle pat. "Well, dearie, that's because Japan has a very different...erm...culture." She explained. Harry still looked confused so she went into further detail, trying to make it simple. "Harry, here in Japan we utilise a different kind of cartoon called Anime. It can be very...different from English Cartoons but it's still quite fun, I promise!"

Harry looked at the pretty girl on the cover who was smiling out from the box and nodded. "Okay Miss Celestia." Celestia smiled and gave him another kiss, never tiring of the delighted reactions she always got from him when she did so. Harry giggled at the kiss and Celestia smiled with love on her features. She inserted the video and hit play, and the two spent the afternoon watching the whole season.

Harry adored that moment with his caretaker. She took such wonderful care of him...Treated him with affection...And the show was amazing as well! It was after nightfall when it finished and Celestia smiled as Harry clapped his hands at the ending of the first season. "Did you enjoy it, Harry?"

Harry looked up at her from her lap and smiled at her. "It was awesome, Miss Celestia!" He said excitedly. Celestia giggled. He was cute when he was excited...

"I'm very glad you enjoyed that, my darling. I shall see if I am able to find the next season tomorrow as I am out, and perhaps a few others as well! But I'm afraid you must go to bed now."

Harry gave her a dissapointed look but Celestia giggled and stopped him. "Don't worry, precious. We will have plenty of time to spend with one another after you've had your tutoring!" Harry gave her a smile, then yawned tiredly and placed his head in her bosom, drinking in the sound of her soothing heartbeat. He was asleep before he was even sat in bed. So she had to take off his clothes and replace them with the PJ's. She bit her lip to avoid letting out a delighted squeal at how cute he looked in his little jammies! She cuddled the little one a bit more before falling asleep herself, smiling with a content expression, eager for her shopping spree tomorrow. He was going to have more toys and clothes than he would know what to DO with!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry clutched to Celeste's leg tightly, looking up at her uneasily. "I-I'm scared..." He admitted, worriedly.

"Don't be Harry! I'm sure she's simply wonderful!" Celestia encouraged. Smiling, she knelt down and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Now then...I really must be going soon."

"C-Come back soon ok..?" Harry asked, still cuddled up to her.

Celeste giggled. "Of course, my dear boy." She cooed, giving him a nuzzle on his cheek. Then a heavy knock came from the door Celeste perked up. "Oh, would you listen to that? It seems your tutor is here." Harry whimpered and Celestia carried him to the door "Oh, you don't have a thing to fear, dear." Celeste cooed gently.

"P-Promise..?" He asked as they arrived at the door.

"Well of course, dearie." Celeste replied, bouncing him in her arms. She pulled open the door to see a regal looking, pale, Bob-haircut lady, staring at them. Her expression was stern, and seemed quite annoyed at being there. Celestia grew suspicious, but this was important for Harry. "Hello there Miss Yamamoto." She greeted.

"Yes Yes, hello. Who will I be instructing?"

Celeste held Harry up for her to see. "This is Harry, your student. Isn't he adorable?"

"Sure. Now, let us get to work." She dismissed, stepping in.

Celeste frowned, then knelt down and held Harry close. "Be good for your teacher, dearest." She said with a small smile.

"I-I will...bye bye.." He waved as she stepped out the door.

"Oh and uh, miss? Be gentle with him please." Celestia warned

"Yes, yes, of course." The woman replied dismissively.

"Alright then...bye now!" Celestia called

And with that, she turned and left the building. "Now ... What can you do Henry?" The tutor asked him.

"Um... H-Harry..." Harry said softly.

"Oh yes, Harry. Do you know ANY Japanese ?" She questioned.

"Um...Miss Celeste taught me how to say hi..."

"How do you say it then?" She quizzed.

"K-Koni...chi ..?"

The woman's eyes narrowed and she scowled. "More intense excessive excessive in needed. It's Konichiwa!"

Harry flinched at her tone. "Sorry..."

"You'd better. Now sit down ." She demanded. Harry shrunk back under her withering gaze and obeyed. Little did they know, a figure was watching them from the hallway, giving the teacher a disapproving frown. Remilia Touhou was NOT liking this tutor . According to Celestia, her master was fragile and shy. When she had learned English, her instructor had been far more gentle than this. This woman was gonna be a terrible influence on her new boss. Sighing, she stood in the hallway, watching how things proceeded. If it got too out of hand, she was going to step in and put a stop to it. "Now...we're gonna try phrases." Yama said, demandingly.

Harry nodded. "Okay..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Pay attention!" She snapped. Harry covered his eyes and cowered in fear. "Don't hide..." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" A voice snapped The tutor blinked at the sound of the voice, and turned to see the annoyed maid entering the room. Remilia stomped over to Harry and picked him up, setting him against her hip. "Miss Yamamoto, I demand you leave now!"

Harry looked up at Remilia with relief. He liked Miss Celestia's maid. She was nice. "But I'm here to tutor him! I'm getting payed!" She demanded.

"And now you're leaving." Remilia replied simply. "And I gurantee you our master would not pay you when she found out about your unnecesarry cruelty."

"I'm trying to push him to be-"

"No! Leave now!"

Scowling, the uptight woman stormed out of the room. And eventually out of the house, leaving them alone. Remilia sighed deeply, hoping Celeste would not be angry with her for chasing off Harry's tutor. "M-Miss Remilia...? W-who's gonna teach me now...?" He asked sadly

Remilia looked thoughtful. "Well, we both know that I'm fluent in English..."

"Y-you'll teach me?" He asked, unclear.

"Sure! And then when we're done, we'll go and watch more Sailor Moon!" She said cheerfully, "Don't you wanna was Usagi go and fight evil?"

"Yeah!" Harry cheered Now he would be able to learn Japanese without fail! Remilia took a seat next to him and tried to teach him all she knew...

Later in the day, Harry was sitting on the couch, reading over his notes He had made such good progress! He learned how to say ten different sentences in Japanese! He could understand some of the Subbed! Sailor Moon! He was so happy! Miss Celestia was going to be so proud of him! Speaking of Celestia...the door opened! Celestia stepped into her home with a satisfied smirk on her face, two bags in her arms. What were in the bags? Money! And toys. "Haaaaarrryyyy!" She called out, looking for her little boy.

Harry heard the sound of her voice and eagerly leapt up from the sofa to greet his beloved caretaker. "Miss Celestia!" He cheered, running over to her.

Celestia giggled and knelt down to the boy's level, snatching him up in a tight hug. "Hello, my precious baby angel. And how was your first day of tutoring?"

"Oh...she was really mean and scary! But Miss Remilia saved me!" He cheered

Celeste's eyes widened. "Mean and scary...?" She asked softly.

"Yea...it wasn't fun..." He whimpered.

Celeste's eyes narrowed, then she closed her eyes and held her boy tightly. "I'm so sorry Harry! I had no idea!" She cried

Harry hugged her back. "It's okay. Miss Remilia stopped her, and she taught me instead!"

"Remi did...what?" She asked.

Harry smiled. "I learned how to speak like you all thanks to her!"

"That's so thoughtful of her! Where is she?" She asked him.

"In the living room! We watched Sailor Moon, and I can understand some of the other language now!" Harry said excitedly. Celestia carried him into the currently being cleaned by Remilia. "Hi, Miss Remilia!" Harry said happily.

"Hello Master Harry. And Mistress Celestia, you're back!" She responded.

"Yes. And I want to thank you for coming to my child's defence, Remilia." Celeste said with a bow of her head.

"It was no issue. If you want, I can teach young Harry from now on."

Celeste smiled. "I would appreciate it immensely. Thank you again."

"Of course Madame. Harry is a wonderful student."

"Miss Celestia I wanna watch Sailor Moon..." Harry whispered, wanting more time with her.

"Speaking of Sailor Moon...I got her next set of adventures! But...it's in a manga." Celestia told him, pulling out a HUGE volume. The gothic gambler smirked and patted the boy's head. "I hope you're ready for story time tonight, dear."

"I shall have the cooks finish dinner, then prep the bed for story time." Remilia said, rushing off.

"And in the meantime, let me see what you've learned, my dear boy." Celestia said to Harry, crouching down to him with a smile. "Konichiwa Harry-San!" She greeted, waiting for a response.

Much to her delight, Harry replied in perfect Japanese. "Kon'nichiwa misu Celestia-San!" He greeted, grinning

Celestia gave him a proud smile. "Yes! Excellent! You've done it, Harry!"

Harry blushed sheepishly, hiding his face "Um...Are you...p-p-proud...?"

"SO proud Harry!" She cheered She snatched him into her arms and snuggled him relentlessly. Harry once again ate up the attention and cuddled up to her. She was so much like a mother to him, he LOVED it! This was such a fun place! So many nice people! Of course he had only really interacted with Remilia...But he was sure everyone else was nice too! He was gonna really love it here...it was like destiny. He was destined to be loved by Miss Celestia and learn Japanese and read stories and watch shows with her! They made him so happy!

It was later in the evening when Harry and Celestia were wrapped in bed, finishing up a part of Sailor Moon. Harry clapped in delight at the day being saved once again by the Sailor Scouts. "I wanna be a Sailor Scout too!" Harry said excitedly

Celestia giggled. "Well...Only girls get to be Sailor Scouts. I'm quite sure you don't want to wear the same clothes they do."

"But their outfits are so pretty..." Harry pouted

"Yes, but not on a boy." Celeste replied, poking his nose.

"Aww okay..." Harry admitted, snuggling up to her Smiling, he closed his eyes. "You're warm..." He said softly.

"Aww...Harry you're so outrageously adorable...I love you." she whispered

"Love you too, mama..." Harry mumbled sleepily. Celestia gasped softly and looked down at him in surprise.

She teared up a bit and pulled him close, whispering praise and love for him in his ear. "Oh, my sweet angel...You darling little thing, I adore you..." She...stayed like that for a while, needless to say. However, sleep eventually had to come... And when she did sleep, she was cuddling him VERY closely. Their hearts were beating as one.


End file.
